


Save Our Souls

by Shadow_Bringer



Series: D&D Dice Decide my Destiny [2]
Category: Savior of the Sea
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Bringer/pseuds/Shadow_Bringer
Summary: RollsEven, 6, 3The prince doesn't realize until too late that Finn and Emilia are gone. Now Emilia is missing and Finn is a traitor. Marina is suffering the after-effects of first death and then being brought back, Amelia seems to be hiding something, and nothing is going right for this group of ragtag heroes.
Series: D&D Dice Decide my Destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019442





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made in honor of a friend and her story, this is the first fanfic for this. It might be good it might be terrible.

There is something so... heady, addictive, about having power over someone who had thrown away every choice that was torn away from you. It's something about the idea that he and Emilia could have been so, so similar, but he was the one that came out screwy. He was the one that didn't get to live his own life. And yes, he loves her. He loves her so much it's overwhelming and terrifying. But for her, he's always the second choice. He's the second choice for everyone, really; out of him and Marina, everyone always chose Marina. Everyone but their mother and they were taken from her before Marina could remember even the smallest detail. He was jealous of her. Still is, because she got to skip out on all the pain, but he would _never_ give up his memories of the one person for whom he wasn't just the second choice. The extra or back up.

"Finn, Emilia begs, "Finn _please_. I'll help you, Sirena and I- please don't do this- please, I-" Emilia breaks off into a sob and Finn pauses, his heart breaking where it rests in his chest. He doesn't want to do this. He loves her. He loves her so, so much...

"-I don't want to _die_!"

...but he loves the surface more. He has given his heart and soul to the warmth of the sun on his skin and the feeling of sand, hot beneath his fingers. The sky and stars and, _god_ , the energy. The bustle he only barely remembers and the smells and the sounds. Everything's so muted, down here. Suffocating.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, the words catching ever so slightly. He's telling the truth. He _is_ sorry- sorry that she ever had to meet him, to go through this surely torturous experience. Sorry she ever thought the ocean could be her home when she is a creature of the land. He's sorry she doesn't belong here, that she has the only thing that can allow him to return to his beloved surface. Finn finally manages to get the ring off her finger, Emilia begging him all the while. The changed start immediately, the sight grotesque as Emilia loses her scales, the skin ripping apart and rearranging to twist her tail into legs. He can't look away as she starts choking on her every breath, morbidly entranced. Finn glances towards the nearest entrance, worrying his lip between his teeth at the looming silence. The prince isn't coming. Emilia will...

Emilia will drown.

Finn swears, snapping the lock off the cage door to drag Emilia, panicking, into his arms. She's completely lost the ability to breathe underwater now and, like the idiot she is, she clearly didn't think to hold her breath beforehand. Finn shoots out a crevice in the top of the cave, wincing as a rock scrapes along his side. Emilia is dead weight in his arms as he streaks towards the surface. He breaks the water with a splash, barely able to keep his momentum from flinging him into the air. For a second, he thinks he was too late. Then Emilia chokes and hacks, coughing up the seawater she had swallowed.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," Finn growls under his breath. He ignores the way relief makes his breathing shake and turns in the direction of the nearest shore. 

* * *

Emilia wakes up with warm sand under her and the sun beating down harshly. Her skin stings with the familiar pain of a sunburn. A few feet away, the ocean laps steadily at the beach. There's no way the prince or Amelia or Marina or Sirena could have safely gotten her here-- hell, Marina is still in a coma after being forcibly brought back to life. That means Finn had to have been the one to bring her here. Finn _saved_ her...

If he wasn't going to let her fulfil her destiny, let her stay in the sea where she finally found a place she belonged, he should have just let her die. At least then she could see Penelope again. God, she's such a mess. A mess and a failure. She should have never been chosen for such an important destiny.

"Why, Finn?" she asks the empty air, voice nothing more than a whisper and tears pricking at her eyes. "Why would you do this to me?" She curls tightly into herself, wishing she could go back to her friends. Her _family_.


	2. Chapter 2

Marina shutters awake and nothing is right. Her head thrums with pain, the light is too much, the noise worsening her pain. The water tastes like blood. It tastes like blood and ash and betrayal. She didn't know betrayal had a taste. She coughs, hacking up blood until the water around her is stained red and her lungs burn just a little less. There's a hand running up and downs her back, she realizes, another pulling her hair back, away from the blood. It's comforting and she wants to sink into the feeling, letting the memories of what happened wash away. It didn't happen. It was a dream. Nothing-

"You're awake," the prince says and Marina chokes, this time on tears instead of blood. She sobs, scrambling back into the gentle hands holding her, heart pounding in her chest as her throat closes up. She can't breathe. Her hands scrabble at her throat, trying to help her breathe. Trying to open her airways up. It's only just begun to sting when Sirena's hands close around hers, pulling her hands carefully away from her throat. Marina whines, twisting in Sirena's grip but her attempts to escape are half-hearted at best. She just wants things to go back to normal.

"Marina... who attacked you?" She presses her eyes shut, trying to ignore the question, trying to be okay (nothing will ever be okay again).

"It was a mer-pirate, Finn-"

" _Finn_ ," Marina wails, twisting to bury her head in Sirena's side. "Finn s _-stabbed_ me!" Hands release hers, combing gently through her hair. She's choking on the water, her vision is greying out, she just wants her _brother_. She can hear the prince cursing, can feel the rush of the water around her as he takes off. Everything is so far away. Everything is too intense. She clings more tightly to Sirena, sobbing brokenly.

She just wants her brother.

* * *

Amelia takes in Marina and Sirena, the other young mermaid clinging desperately to the aged seer. She thinks about the blood that had diluted out into the water, feeling sick at the memory. She glances in the direction the prince had disappeared, trying to track down Finn and Emilia before someone gets hurt. Honestly, considering how long they've been gone, something has probably already happened. Amelia hugs her arms to herself and forces herself to try and imagine what it would be like to have someone she loves and trusted turn on her, _kill_ her. It's a bad thought, leaves her feeling shaky and uncontrolled. Sirena's quiet humming as she calms Marina, some old nursery rhyme or something that Amelia recognizes faintly, reminds her that she's useless right now. Amelia...

Amelia wants to help. She doesn't know how, can't think of anything that they would let her, but she wants to help and actually _do_ something. What Finn did isn't right but she's also aware that her relationships with Marina and Emilia (with everyone, really) aren't the best but if she's genuine (she can't, how can she trust them, how can she know they won't use it against her-), she's sure they'll let her help.

(All she wants is to be accepted, to be useful and loved.)


End file.
